warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Small Camp Raid
The Small ''Ca''mp Raid Episode Seven, Season Four, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Thank you, to everyone who has stuck with me, or tried to (because you're busy) I dedicate this episode to Brighty for being my best friend, and a devoted fan of Cold. ily bby <33333 The Small Camp Raid The wind ruffled my fur as I stared at the view below. “Wow...” I breathed, “We can really see the camp from here.” I craned my neck desperately. Brownhare pressed against me, his eyes narrowed against the taunting wind. “Can you see her?” He knew why I was looking. “No,” I sighed, “I can’t spot any of the prisoners.” “Maybe they’re in the smaller camps?” Frosty suggested, flicking her tail towards a smaller section, farther away from the grove that the main camp was held. Kitkat nodded, “It seems likely, we should attack one of the smaller camps first.” This is ironic, hearing logical solutions from ''Kitkat.'' Brownhare sighed, “When do we attack?” I tensed as Snowbreeze slipped forward, “We should attack soon,” the white she-cat mewed softly, “We can’t let them harm the prisoners or make the first move.” Dawnfur sniffed, “We should attack tomorrow night.” Frosty glanced at Kitkat. “We need to speak with our group first,” Kitkat muttered, “We’ll send a messenger when we get a verdict.” Tessa nodded tersely, “We need to attack as soon as possible.” I didn’t know what to say. Snowbreeze pressed against me and whispered, “We’re going to be getting Storm back soon.” Delight was clear in her tone. “And Tigerstripe,” I added, surprised at the eagerness of my own voice. Bramblestar’s deep meow sounded suddenly, “We must discuss with our Clans before we can attack tonight.” Blackstar nodded stiffly, “We will all meet with our battle patrols outside of Frosty’s camp by sunset.” “I’m also a leader there too, you know...” Kitkat muttered, twisting around to groom her tail. Frosty gave the four leaders a quick nod before growling, “Just don’t do anything funny.” I rolled my eyes. Frosty would be overly cautious about the Clans. “The same goes to you.” We dispersed, and I cast a longingly look at the main camp. Somewhere in those camps... Storm’s there. Tessa walked next to me, her neck fur bristling as she kicked aside snow. “I hate this snow, why can’t new-leaf just come already?” I silently agreed with her, and I was a little worried about why leaf-bare was extending longer than it should. I searched my memory as I tried to remember what the days were like when the grass was green and there wasn’t white goop littering the ground like it was now. I can’t even remember anything about leaf-fall... I bet it’ll be pretty. Sudden excitement for new-leaf, green-leaf, and leaf-fall surged through me. Brownhare looked disconcerted, “Won’t the rogue group be expecting our attack?” Dawnfur rolled her eyes. “They don’t know we know where they live, mouse-brain.” Brownhare merely glared at her before turning away. “Let’s hunt.” I encouraged, “And go on and hang out with your Clans before the battle. It may become our last.” Willowfur shot me a look before stalking off. Dawnfur bounded towards ShadowClan, her tail high in the air. Snowbreeze pawed at the ground and headed towards the hunting grounds. Brownhare and Tessa shrugged and followed me to the island. “Let’s try for some fish.” I mewed, pawing at the ground. “Then we can take them back to Wavekit and Mosskit.” The two rogues nodded and quickly followed me to the river. “Do you two know how to fish?” Tessa shrugged, “I did when I was little with my mother, but I don’t usually fish. I might need a refresher.” Brownhare sighed, “I never learned how to fish before, can’t we go and catch a rabbit?” I snorted, “And then come back for a fish anyways? No, let’s just get a few carp and be done with the task.” The ground was slippery with ice and snow as we neared the bank. Willowfur was seated by the river, her eyes cast down. Her paw darted in, but she came up with nothing. “Fox-dung!” she hissed in frustration. Brownhare and I exchanged glances, and I mewed softly, “Are you okay, Willowfur?” The gray she-cat always looked annoyed a down when she was alone. The RiverClan she-cat swiftly looked up and scowled, “What are we three doing here? Aren’t we spending time alone?” Tessa stepped up next to Willowfur, who tensed. “Look,” the ginger she-cat said softly, “We’re a group, and we look out for one another. You don’t have to pretend as though we’re your enemies. We can help you, you know?” Willowfur muttered sourly, “And like you know about looking out for one another. Isn’t that how you lost Storm?” Tessa stiffened at the mention of my sister’s name, and I snarled, “You aren’t the one to judge about what happened to Storm.” The gray she-cat threw me a disgusted look. “You rogues are always meddling with Clan cats!” she burst out, “If you weren’t here, none of this would have happened!” I flattened my ears at the hostility in her voice, but Brownhare’s tail stopped me from leaping onto the arrogant she-cat. “Shade, this is personal for her, we shouldn’t probe into it.” “She can do whatever she wants for all I care,” I huffed, “If she’s not going to be part of the group, then fine!” Willowfur’s dark blue gaze followed me as I stalked towards the island, ignoring the fact that I wanted prey and I definitely wanted to help Wavekit and Mosskit fill up their bellies. Tessa pulled up next to me. “I think we should fish farther down the stream,” she pressed, “We shouldn’t bother Willowfur.” “She doesn’t have to act like this is all our fault. If Storm and I didn’t help the first time, the Clans would be starving right now!” Anger flashed through me, and I pushed ahead, racing across the icy ground. I heard yelps as Tessa and Brownhare hared after me, but I was too angry to care. I weaved through trees until I finally ended up in the depths of ThunderClan’s territory. Pausing to catch my breath, I curled up where I was and tried to sleep. “Great StarClan, Shade!” Brownhare’s voice broke through my dream, “What were you thinking, charging off into another Clan’s territory?” “I was angry and frustrated.” I growled back, pushing myself up. “Did you hunt for the kits?” Tessa nodded, “I managed to fish a few and let them eat before we came after you.” Guilt gnawed in my belly as I thought about Storm and Tigerstripe. “Maybe it is our fault that all this happened.” I sighed. Tessa gaze me a sharp look, and I mewed, “Whatever we did too Willowfur, she isn’t too happy about it.” Tessa looked away, “I don’t think we should pursue that, I mean, maybe she doesn’t want to talk about it.” “Maybe.” ~ I sat restless in my nest, unable to sleep. Finally, when I drifted into sleep, I had a dream that was far from pleasant. “Duskshadow!” I heard Tessa yell as we raided the camp, “Someone go liberate the prisoners!” We rushed in, claws out and teeth bared. The camp guards let out startled yowls as we flooded their camp. “How did you get in?” One of them exclaimed, barreling into me, “Our camp is well guarded and protected!” I shoved him off and sunk my teeth into his shoulder. He let out a shriek and let me go, stumbling away. “We won’t let you get to the prisoners!” He yowled, racing off. “Coward!” I snarled, leaping after him. My claws snagged his fur, and he let out a shocked gasp and toppled over. I felt a glimmer of satisfaction and continued on our rampage. Brownhare was beside me, his claws matching mine as we pushed forward through the throng of guards. Shrieks and bloodcurdling cries echoed around the tightly enclosed camp but I couldn’t feel any of that. The guards that we killed and left behind didn’t bother me at all. All I could feel was the heat in my paws and the pounding in my head. One after one the guards fell, while others fled. A warm feeling overcame me, and I stood triumphant over the camp. Snowbreeze was streaked in blood, but she assured me that she was fine. Dawnfur was breathing hard, but she was still standing, and Tessa and Willowfur were helping a dark brown tabby tom up. Kitkat and Frosty bounded over to join them, and I heard an exclamation, “Duskshadow, you’re alive!” He merely nodded and mewed urgently, “I need to tell you something...” I woke up suddenly, breathing hard. The last pieces of my dream clung to me, and I refused to believe that it was true. Shaking my head desperately, I tried to tell myself that it was just a nightmare, but the images of tearing flesh and the satisfaction was all too real. I closed my eyes and tried to slow down my breathing. I heard a soft grunt and then Brownhare had stood up. “Shade?” he called out softly to me, “Are you alright?” I’m glad that the brown tom cared. “No,” I answered truthfully, “I’m afraid that cats I care about are going to die tonight.” Brownhare weaved past Graystorm-why was he still here anyway?-and reached my side, “Let’s talk,” he mewed simply, “It’ll drive away the nightmares.” I purred gratefully and Brownhare mewed, “Tell me about your childhood, you’ve never talked about it before.” Glancing at him sharply, I decided to tell him about when I first met Gorse. “When I was little, about eight moons old-the age Storm was when she first helped the Clans-, I met a tom called Gorse. “He was...handsome I guess, and I loved him dearly. When I first met him, we were chasing the same rabbit. I was a pretty fast runner, but so was he. Our strides were in unison, but our eyes were set on the rabbit, rather than each other. “We crashed, really, but I managed to snag the rabbit. He had rudely exclaimed that I had stolen his catch, but I was more worried about trying to get his approval than the rabbit.” Brownhare snorted at that. I smiled as I remembered long lost memories that I hadn’t bothered to touch after Storm and I had gotten involved with the Clans. “I guess they call it love at true sight...” I admitted, “I’ll tell you more.” “‘Hey!’ I heard the tom shout, ‘You stole my catch! Back off from that rabbit!’ He snarled angrily. “I only stared with wide eyes at him, ‘What catch?’ I responded dumbly, my paw pressed over the rabbit that I had caught. “He glared at me, his eyes amber pools. ‘What do you mean what catch? That rabbit you have right there was ''mine! You just got in the way before I could catch it.’'' “I shrugged, ‘I don’t see what’s the problem.’ I mewed, ‘We all share this land, this prey. I can catch you another rabbit if you don’t think you can.’ It was still leaf-fall, and the prey was dwindling away. “He bristled angrily and pushed me away from the rabbit, ‘I can catch prey just fine! But this rabbit is still mine. You go catch your own.’ “My eyes followed him as I sighed, ‘Does it matter who’s it is? We all live in the same general area.’ He stiffened at my words. “‘Stay away from me and my territory,’ he hissed, ‘I don’t want to see you ever again, especially not stealing my prey!’” Brownhare snorted in amusement, “He was a hostile tom, how did you get him to like you back, if he did at all?” I mused over that, “It wasn’t that hard I guess...” We talked for the rest of the night, and by morning, I was feeling refreshed and glad that Brownhare had stayed and talked with me. “Thanks, really.” I mewed to the brown tom, who only dipped his head and walked away. I set off in a different direction, preparing myself for the battle that would happen tonight, and would change everything. ~ The Clans and the rogues met together outside of Frosty’s camp. It was snowing outside, but only a bit. Graystorm had insisted on coming, and he said that he would do his best to fit in if I accepted him in. I let him, but I told him it was also up to the rest of the group and Storm to decide whether or not he would stay or not. I noticed that Dawnfur was having a frantic conversation, and the she-cat looked stressed as Flameheart struggled to comfort her. I had a flash of sympathy for the hard-wired warrior, but pushed away. “Let’s go,” Frosty mewed briskly, “We must head out before they figure out that we know where their camps are.” We followed them down the hill and we quickly spread out into the assigned groups. We streamed towards the hidden camp, and flooded into the unguarded entrance. There were yelps and screams as we rushed forward like an invisible wave. It was like playing my dream all over again. One of the rogues bowled into me, and he snarled, “How did you guys get in? It’s well protected and hidden!” My dream was coming true. I did kick him aside, and he did end up dying, but I felt no remorse or satisfaction about his demise. Frosty and Kitkat tore through them like claws going through moss, their eyes gleaming with fury. Soon, we were surging towards the prisons, and Tessa broke free one of them, and a dark gray tom stumbled out. “Duskshadow, you’re alive!” Cheers erupted from Frosty’s group. He nodded weakly, then croaked as we finished off the last of the camp members, “Who’s the leader that I can speak to?” The Clan leaders stepped up, as well as Frosty and Kitkat. Snowbreeze nosed me forward and whispered, “You can’t as a leader too, Shade.” Duskshadow’s eyes landed on me. His next words made me freeze. “I have something to tell you...” He growled softly, “Something I heard from the guards.” No, no, no, don’t tell me. I knew what he was going to say. I was reliving my dream. Once was enough. No... His mouth opened. “They’re going to kill this she-cat named Storm.” The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold